Power Rangers: Last Engage 3: Rotation: Broken Glass
by rylansato
Summary: Christen finds herself in Nazi occupied Poland. She gets involved with the Nazi regime after one of their officers is murdered by an unknown being. She realizes she has helped the Third Reich too much and has gotten too close in various ways. Staying out of the infamous Nazi death camps can be troublesome, even for a power ranger.
1. Chapter 1

POWER RANGERS: LAST ENGAGE: ROTATION: BROKEN GLASS

A Nazi officer sat at his desk as he finished paperwork. He was the last one in the office as all the others had left for the day. While this was a time of war, all he had to worry about were Polish insurgents. The soldiers were doing well at keeping them at bay and made sure the Jews followed the rules in the ghettos, not that it mattered as the liquidation would happen soon.

The door opened and it slightly startled him. He looked up to see the soldier on night duty poking his head through the door.

"Everything all right in here, Sir?" the young soldier asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine," the officer said. He leaned back in his chair. "These old Polish schools can be creepy don't you think?"

"Yes, sir. They really give me the creeps."

"Just remember you're a soldier in the great Nazi army and there is nothing scarier than us," the officer said.

The young soldier smiled. "Yes, sir. Good night, sir." He stepped out, leaving the officer alone once again.

The officer went back to his work. It wasn't long before he heard the door open again. He thought it was the soldier again but it shouldn't have been. He looked up and saw no one. He wondered if a window was open and the wind blew it open but he could have sworn he heard the door shut completely when the soldier left.

He got up and poked his head out and saw nothing. He closed the door and walked back to his seat. Just as he was sitting down, the door swung open again. He stood up with authority and stormed over to the door. He swore that if this was someone's joke, he was going to put them on the next train to Auschwicz. He looked down both sides of the hallway and saw no one. There was no way someone could have hid in time without making any noise.

Suddenly, a force grabbed him by the neck and held him in the air. He grabbed at his throat in a futile attempt to loosen the grip. Finally, his body went limp.

The young soldier on duty turned down the hallway. He thought he heard some commotion but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He shone his flashlight in several of the rooms but didn't see anything. He peered into the office where the officer was sitting earlier but didn't see anyone. The door was still open and the light was still on. He knew he wasn't in the bathroom as he had just passed them and there weren't any lights on in there.

He just turned off the light and closed the door.

Christen walked out of the hospital. Her Nazi savior had left some time ago after she thanked him and he told her how he found her lying under some debris. It painted some Nazi soldiers, at least one, in a different light. She figured it made sense that not all of them were evil but the actions of the whole regime would encompass every one of them.

She looked at the city and the people. Everything about her surroundings screamed something out of a history book. The clothes, the cars, the buildings did not look modern at all. People stared at her and it was a little unnerving. She was used to people looking at her for different reasons.

She turned a corner and saw multiple Nazi soldiers barricading the entrance to a school. No one bothered approaching them to find out what was going on. She couldn't blame them, Nazis were scary and would kill at a moment's notice.

"So, they let you out?" a voice said behind her. She turned around to see the officer that had taken her to the hospital.

"Yeah, they said I was fine to be released," Christen said. "What's going on here?"

"I'm not supposed to say but one of our officers was found hanging inside one of the buildings."

"Oh, that's too bad," Christen said. She was clearly lying and mentally enjoying the thought of a dead Nazi officer but she wasn't going to show that out in the open.

"We don't have any leads, except the report of the night watchman. He isn't a suspect because he wouldn't have had the strength to lift the officer that high on his own."

"Let me guess," Christen said. "Your suspicions are that a group of Jews did it."

The soldier chuckled. "The thought had crossed my mind. I'm sure there are others who are more adamant about the idea. I'm assuming you're not?"

Christen shook her head. "No. I'm pretty sure this is the work of something other than relatively submissive Jews, whom Nazi soldiers believe killed one of their officers in a Nazi building and strung him up for all to see. They must've known soldiers would come after them."

"That's a pretty good point," the soldier said. "Do you have any ideas?"

"You're going to involve me into an official investigation?" Christen asked.

"Not officially," the soldier said. "I'm just curious to hear what you think."

"My ideas are a bit out there," Christen said. "You'd think I'm crazy and then ship me off to one of your camps."

"There are other ideas I'm playing with besides the Jews," the soldier said. "There is an urban legend around here about a girl that was killed in that building and her ghost haunts it."

"So, you think a ghost killed the officer?" Christen asked.

"I didn't say that," the soldier said.

"You wouldn't be saying it if a part of you didn't believe it."

The soldier smiled. "You bring up another good point."

"By the way," Christen said. "Your English is very good."

He smirked. "Your German is decent too but I'm technically American. I was born in America but when Germany started its run, they required all true Aryans to return to the Fatherland."

"You're kidding?" Christen asked. The soldier shook his head. His demeanor made it seem like it wasn't an issue for him.

"Anyway, some crazy ghost isn't what worries me," he said.

"Oh? And what is so bad that could scare the old mighty Nazi regime?" Christen asked. She made her sarcasm pretty clear, hoping he'd catch it.

"Believe me," he said. "There are things that even Nazis are afraid of."


	2. Chapter 2

Christen walked through the city, not far from the area where the Nazi officer was killed. She viewed the Nazi soldiers to be short fused soldiers on a power trip. They'll shoot anyone without a moment's notice. Last night, while trying to find a place to sleep, she heard gunshots ring out in the Jewish ghetto. She knew damn well that soldiers had stormed in there and shot suspected people for the murder of the officer.

Aside from the soldiers being all over the place, the civilians acted as though nothing was wrong. They went about their normal activities such as shopping, strolling the park and even kids were running around and playing. Christen couldn't understand how people could just idly let such things happen. Were they so passive that they let a foreign power come in and do what they want? It didn't make any sense to her. Was it because they were scared that they'd share the same fate as the Jews? That was another issue. How could they let their own countrymen be taken away? She had heard that some people didn't know about the camps and that others even approved of the Jews be taken away.

She wandered through the area but not too far from the Nazi compound. There was something about the murder that made it seem unusual. She knew it wasn't a single person but going by what her Nazi "friend" had told her, a group of people wouldn't have been able to sneak in unnoticed. She wondered if she could investigate. She doubted she'd be able to just waltz in and start looking around.

She neared the compound. Security was still heavy. Soldiers lined the outer perimeter with guns on their shoulders. Other soldiers walked in and out of the compound. She saw her savior walk out through the gate. He was her answer. She waited until he was far enough away before approaching him.

"Have you figured out anything new?" she asked.

"Most people say 'hi' first," he said. "No, I haven't heard anything new."

"I want to investigate the murder," Christen said.

"I'm glad to hear that you want to help us find who is responsible. The Reich will be pleased."

"Let's get this straight," Christen said. "I'm not doing it for the Reich. I don't give a damn about the Reich. It can burn for all I care."

"Might not want to say that outloud," he said. "That's treasonous talk."

"I'm not afraid of your almighty Reich," Christen said. Now the officer looked amused.

"Oh? I see. And what can you do that doesn't allow you to fear the Reich?" he asked.

"Need to know basis," Christen said.

"Fair enough," he said. "I'll see what I can do about getting you inside. Come with me to my place and I'm sure I have something there to help you."

2

Christen walked out of the officer's house wearing a Nazi uniform. Even though she had a shower she felt disgusting.

"You look good," the officer said.

"Don't mock me," Christen said. "I'm doing this because something else might be at work here. Something that doesn't belong. It has nothing to do with wanting to help the Nazis."

"Is there a reason you hate us so much?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter what I think," Christen said. "You guys think you're doing the world a favor by killing the Jews. You have a man in power who thinks it's their fault for Germany's loss in the Great War. But it couldn't be faulty leadership and powerful opponents right? When you lose, blame someone else right?"

"You really like to speak your mind," he said. "No matter what danger you may be in."

"Are you going to arrest me for speaking my mind?" Christen asked. "Is the Nazi regime so afraid that they have to silence people for speaking out against them? I thought they were in the right so why would it matter what anyone says? How can anyone have faith in their leader when he hauls anyone off to the camps for merely disagreeing with him? That's not strength. That's weakness."

"Be careful," he said.

"I told you, I'm not afraid of the Nazis. And you, you're an American so you should know how valuable it is to be able to speak your mind without consequence. How far would it go? First, it's you can't speak against the Nazis. What's after that? Not being able to say you didn't like a movie that the almighty Fuhrer loved? That's childish bullshit. Besides, you're the only one here that can understand what I'm saying. None of this dickheads that share this god awful uniform understand me."

"You'd be surprised just how much they understand English," he said. "And I'm not threatening you. I'm warning you because of others. The reason I haven't done anything to you is because I'm an American and I know how important it is to speak your mind. But I'm in no position to do that. I have no choice but to follow orders."

"You're wrong as one man can change a country. Your Fuhrer did so why not you? But that's not the issue we're dealing with right now. I have to find out who killed that officer and if it is supernatural then the Nazis stand no chance."

"From what you've said, that's not a bad thing," he said.

"Of course," Christen said. "But it would mean terrible things for the rest of the world too. I'll let the war deal with the Nazis and I'll deal with the monsters."

3

Christen poked around in the office where the officer was killed. Her Nazi "friend" was nearby, almost acting as a chaperone. More guards were outside the room, protecting the scene itself. Christen was glad her escort outranked them and could get her in here.

"What kind of investigation have you guys done?" she asked.

"Mainly interrogations," he said. "We know how he was killed but just not by whom."

"Interrogations and torture have never been reliable means to get information," Christen said. "If you guys spent half the time looking around the scene and not assuming it was the Jews then it might lead you some place else."

"Did you find something?" he asked.

"I'm finding small blue and white threads," Christen said. "There's nothing in this room that shares the same color and nothing on your uniforms could shed something like this. The white threads look almost like silk while the blue threads are a little thicker. Kinda like hair."

"How can you tell the difference just by looking?"

"I'm a girl for starters," she said. "The feel is different. The blue strands are more coarse to the touch while the white ones are smoother. If someone was wearing this while they were attacking the officer, then they'd have some money to pay for such things. Silk is pricey."

"So who do we go after?"

"Someone with blue hair and a lot of money. I doubt anyone in the ghettos are sporting anything like that."


	3. Chapter 3

"This isn't right," Christen said as she stared at the hanging bodies of a group of Jews. Naturally, arguing what was right to a Nazi officer was a lost cause. Even though she felt comfortable around this guy, she stopped herself from saying anything further as it would do no good.

"This was expected," he said. "I told you there was going to be backlash."

"And I told you that it wasn't the Jews that did it," Christen said. "I get that your sociopathic club wants to eradicate people that are seen as inferior and are looking for any excuse to do so. Not that one is needed in your eyes. But if your friends would stop and think about it for ninety god damn seconds then they'd realize it's not the Jews. I found evidence in that room and what happened? It was ignored. You guys are so convinced it's the Jews that logic has gone out the window. Where I come from, people go after each other for equally retarded reasons as the Nazis going after the Jews. If you so much as disagree with someone then they'll attack you. But people like me stand up to them by standing firm with our beliefs and what is actually right."

"And what do you expect me to do?" the officer asked. "Disobey my superiors? I'll be on the next train to one of our camps if I did that."

"You'd be fighting for something worth fighting for instead of being associated with the slime of humanity," Christen said.

The officer, whose name Christen still didn't know, was amused by her bluntness. In fact, he found it refreshing. He wondered if that was his American upbringing coming through.

"What did you just say?" a Nazi soldier said from behind them. The two spun around to see the soldier had his weapon drawn on them.

"You just misheard us," Christen said.

"Silence," the soldier said. "You are under arrest. If you resist, you will be shot." More soldiers came from around the corner and surrounded Christen and the officer.

"I outrank you," the officer said. "Stand down."

"It doesn't matter what you are," the soldier said. "If you commit treason then you will be arrested and later executed."

"He didn't even say anything," Christen said. "I'm the one that said the Nazi Regime is retarded and your Fuhrer is a sociopath."

"Up against the wall," the soldier ordered.

"Well...I guess it's morphin' time." Christen pulled out her morpher and held it in front of her, activating it. "PINK RANGER POWER!"

Pink energy engulfed Christen, forming her ranger armor. The soldiers were shocked by the appearance of the power ranger. They drew their weapons to open fire but Christen was too fast. She pulled out her power bow, whacking the soldiers in the face with it. One pointed his gun at the officer but Christen already had an arrow ready and pointed at the soldier's face.

"Try it," she said. "You think you can pull that trigger before I let go?" The other soldiers drew their weapons. The soldier glanced to the side and that's when Christen let go. The energy arrow burned a hole through the soldier's head. She let off two more arrows in rapid succession, hitting two other soldiers in the chest, dropping them both. She materialized another arrow and had it pointed at the fourth soldier who was in the process of picking up his dropped rifle. His hands shook with fear. Christen motioned with her bow for the soldier to run. He dropped his rifle and sprinted out of sight.

"Why did you let him go?" the officer asked. "Now he'll tell his superiors about what happened."

"He looked like he was my age," Christen said. "Which means he's impressionable and possibly doesn't understand what is really going on."

"Luckily, I outrank him and if something does come up I'll say those soldiers were doing what they accused us of doing."

"Do whatever you want," Christen said. "I don't care about the Nazis. They don't scare me. I'm more concerned about this, whatever it is, that attacked your officer. I need to do more investigating."

"Who do you plan on asking?" he asked. Christen motioned her head to the area behind the wall. "You can't be serious."

"Why not?" she asked. "That officer's office windows faces the ghetto. Anyone in a position higher than the wall could easily see into the office."

"Fine," he said with a sigh. "You'll have to scale the wall. They won't just let you in through the front gate."

"That won't be a problem," Christen said. "It's better if I do it alone anyway. I doubt they'd be as willing to give answers with a Nazi officer with me."

"I'm busy anyway," he said. "I'm parading around a superior to replace the one murdered. Goeth is his name."

Christen had heard that name before but couldn't figure out where. A feeling of dread came with that name. She knew shit was about to go down.

Christen entered the ghetto by climbing over the ten-foot barbed wire wall. As she crept through the streets of the darkening ghetto trying to find a way to get to the areas that faced the Nazi office. She didn't realize just how big it was. From the windows, lights began to break through the setting darkness. She wasn't sure how to exactly start asking people. There wasn't anyone on the streets to approach and people may be a bit adverse to her just knocking on their doors and asking them questions. However, there wasn't any other way to get answers. She began knocking.

She hadn't much luck at the beginning. People didn't want to be bothered, they were afraid or they didn't know anything. They knew from the start Christen wasn't Jewish and a Jew in the ghetto could lead to trouble for them. She couldn't blame them. A woman opened her door and greeted Christen with a warm smile.

"Hello, my name is Christen and I'm investigating the murder of a Nazi officer." The woman's smile disappeared. "Don't worry. I'm not police or even with the Nazis. There is something more than human at work here. That's what I'm after."

The woman allowed Christen to enter and offered her a seat. A pre-teen girl was setting the table for dinner. Christen didn't see a father anywhere. She wondered what became of him but wouldn't dare ask.

"I did see something that night," the woman said. "Normally I wouldn't dare talk of such things but since you seem to believe in the supernatural then I trust you'd believe what I'm about to tell you."

"I understand your hesitation," Christen said. "I'd do the same thing in your place. What did you see?"

"The other night, I was wide awake. I couldn't sleep. I stepped outside and could see the light on at the old school. I could see the Nazi officer in his office. Then something caught my eye. A woman in a white, flowing robe with long fingers floated down the bridge that connected the two buildings of the school. It was like a ghost."

"She was dressed as a ghost?" Christen asked.

The woman shook her head. "No, she was a ghost. No human could walk that smoothly that quickly. I saw her disappear into thin air. The officer was held up in the air by some invisible being. The ghost reappeared holding the officer by the neck. I could see her much more clearly now. She was wearing all white, with a face just as white as her robe and she had long blue hair. Her fingers looked like knives. I never saw anything like it. I rushed back inside after that."

Christen thought for a moment, trying to picture this creature. She remembered vaguely reading one of Ishimaru's files about a creature that came close to how the woman described it. It was possible it could be the same one. This was her best lead and now she just had to figure out how to draw out this creature.

Suddenly, they heard machine gun fire outside. Christen ran to the window to see Nazi soldiers gunning down people.

"It's begun," she whispered.


End file.
